Acidente em Poções
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sneville) A vida de Snape parece melhorar depois da guerra, mas o professor um dia, vai para a enfermaria depois de um acidente na aula de Poções, quando recebe uma visita inusitada. E, a partir desse dia, seus sentimentos se modificarão.


**Título:** _Acidente em Poções_/ **Casal:** Severus Snape/Neville Longbottom

**Sinopse:** (Sneville) A vida de Snape parece melhorar depois da guerra, mas o professor um dia, vai para a enfermaria depois de um acidente na aula de Poções, quando recebe uma visita inusitada. E, a partir desse dia, seus sentimentos se modificarão.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**ACIDENTE EM POÇÕES **

A guerra já tinha terminado e Harry tinha vencido Voldemort. Dumbledore apareceu e, perante os chocados bruxos, revelou a todos que, afinal, Severus não o tinha matado com o Avada Kedavra, mas utilizado um feitiço antigo que fez com que os sinais vitais do diretor ficassem nulos para todos pensarem que ele tinha morrido. E que Snape tinha tomado conta dele durante todo aquele tempo, curando a maldição de sua mão.

O professor foi recuperado com vida na Casa dos Gritos e levado para St. Mungus. Ficou em coma durante dois meses, se curando dos ferimentos de Nagini e, quando acordou, soube que seu julgamento já se tinha realizado e que era inocente. O que o mais espantou foi o fato de Potter e de Longbottom o apoiarem em pleno tribunal. Quando as aulas começaram, o professor foi agradecer a ajuda deles, á sua maneira, e lhes prometeu que não os iria incomodar desnecessariamente nas aulas.

**OoOoO**

Tinham passado quatro meses e Snape, para espanto dos garotos, não se metia com eles e as aulas estavam correndo muito bem.

Em uma manhã, o professor estava nas masmorras, na sala de poções, dando aula dupla os Slytherins e Gryffindors do sétimo ano. Tinha mandado realizar a Poção calmante e todos a estavam fazendo. Pelo canto do olho, vigiava os alunos, enquanto corrigia trabalhos. Estava acabando de corrigir o trabalho de um Ravenclaw, quando ouviu um grito:

-Neville! – Ergueu o olhar e viu Granger levantada, com um ar assustado. Seu olhar cruzou o de Longbottom e viu a poção dele borbulhando. Percebeu que o conteúdo iria explodir. Se ergueu da cadeira de um salto e pegou na varinha, que estava nas suas vestes, e exclamou:

-_Protego_! – Uma película protegeu os alunos ao mesmo tempo que a poção explodia. Snape colocou os braços á frente do rosto e sentiu fragmentos o atingindo. A ultima lembrança que tinha era dos gritos dos alunos e um intenso cheiro a queimado.

**OoOoO**

Quando acordou, Snape reparou que estava na enfermaria da escola. Olhou em volta e reparou que tinha as vestes queimadas, tal como os braços. Tentou se mexer, mas sentia dores. Madame Pomfrey apareceu e falou, ao ver o professor acordado:

-Ah, Severus. Finalmente acordou.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o professor, confuso.

-Houve uma explosão na sua sala, mas não houve alunos feridos. – Respondeu Madame Pomfrey e Snape respirou fundo, um pouco aliviado. Poderia ter problemas se algum aluno tivesse sido ferido.

-Tome essa poção. – Falou Madame Pomfrey. Snape percebeu que era uma poção contra as dores. Tomou a poção e fechou os olhos, suspirando de seguida. Madame Pomfrey saiu da enfermaria e o professor ficou sozinho, olhando para o teto. Suspirou e pensou, com raiva: "Vou matar o idiota do Longbottom. Ele poderia ter destruído por completo minha miserável vida." E ficou em silêncio. Pouco depois, o professor Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria e sorriu ao ver Snape acordado. Se dirigiu para o professor e lhe perguntou:

-Boa tarde, Severus. Como se sente?

-Bem obrigado, diretor. – Respondeu Snape, mal— humorado.

-Neville veio me contar o que aconteceu. – Falou Dumbledore, despertando a atenção de Snape – Ele se enganou a colocar um ingrediente na poção e ela explodiu. E eu soube também que você foi rápido a proteger os alunos. Parabéns.

-Obrigado, diretor. – Falou o professor, mais calmo.

-Espero que você não se vingue de Neville nas aulas. – Disse Dumbledore, seriamente. Snape se remexeu, inquieto, com as palavras do diretor e ele continuou:

-Ele só cometeu um erro…

-Que quase matou seus colegas. – Interrompeu Snape, com a raiva crescendo dentro de si. Dumbledore fitou o professor e falou.

-Todos cometem erros, Severus. Até você. – Snape olhou para o diretor, com a expressão magoada e o diretor saiu da enfermaria. O professor olhou para o teto, pensando nas palavras rudes do diretor. Sem se aperceber, seus olhos começaram a se fechar, adormecendo de imediato.

**OoOoO**

Snape acordou ao ouvir um ruido. Se ergueu da cama de um salto e olhou para a porta, vendo Longbottom. O garoto, mesmo tendo derrotado Nagini com a espada de Gryffindor, ainda tinha medo dele. Neville estava pálido e seu lábio tremia. Snape falou para o aluno, ironicamente:

-Veio ver se eu morri, Longbottom? – Neville estremeceu e entrou na enfermaria. Se colocou á frente da cama do professor e falou, timidamente:

-Não, professor. Eu gostaria de pedir desculpa ao senhor. Eu me enganei a colocar um ingrediente e…

-Não se preocupe, Longbottom. – Interrompeu Snape, de forma cansada. O aluno se encolheu de medo e o professor continuou – O diretor me falou.

O Gryffindor baixou o olhar, respirou fundo e voltou a erguer o olhar. Olhou o professor nos olhos e pediu, com um enorme esforço:

-Eu gostaria de ter apoio de Poções.

Snape ficou espantado com as palavras do aluno. Nunca pensara que Longbottom lhe pedisse algo semelhante. Olhou para o Gryffindor, que suplicava silenciosamente com olhar. Respirou fundo e pensou: " _Prefiro suportar Longbottom por mais umas horas do que ter outro acidente em minha aula." _

-Muito bem, Longbottom. – Falou Snape, com sua voz rouca, mas sensual. Devido ao ferimento de Nagini, suas cordas vocais tinham ficado danificadas – Ajudarei você.

Neville sorriu com a resposta de Snape e falou:

-Obrigado, professor! - E saiu aos saltos da enfermaria. Snape respirou fundo e pensou: _"Espero não me arrepender."_

**OoOoO**

Snape saiu da enfermaria dois dias depois do acidente e voltou às aulas. Neviile começou a ter apoio, depois das aulas e, impressionantemente, seu desempenho começou a melhorar. Todos, até Neville, ficaram espantados com sua melhoria. E o professor ficou orgulhoso dele.

Mas o orgulho que Snape sentia por Neville, aos poucos, começou a mudar. Em alguns meses, começou a reparar em Neville, como estava mais bonito, com seus cabelos castanhos caindo suavemente pela face. Quando se apercebeu que estava apaixonado pelo Gryffindor, o professor tentou negar seus sentimentos, mas Neville começou a molestar o professor em seus sonhos e sua voz, seu sorriso, seus olhos castanhos e seu perfume inebriavam seus sentimentos, o enlouquecendo lentamente.

**OoOoO**

Faltava uma semana para as aulas acabarem e Snape estava de rastos. Longbottom sairia de Hogwarts e o professor, com um aperto no coração, pensava que nunca mais o iria ver. E ele ficaria sozinho, para o resto de sua vida.

Era de noite e o professor estava no seu gabinete, corrigindo trabalhos do quarto ano, quando seus pensamentos se focalizaram em Neville. O Gryffindor não só estava mais inteligente, como estava mais corajoso. E o Slytherin se sentia cada vez mais apaixonado pelo garoto.

Bateram á porta, tirando Snape de seus pensamentos. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram dez da noite. Curioso, falou:

-Entre. – A porta foi aberta e Neville entrou dentro do gabinete, com um enorme sorriso em seus lábios. Vendo a expressão de espanto do professor falou, com sua voz cheia de felicidade:

-Boa noite, professor.

-Boa noite, Longbottom. – Falou Snape, se recuperando do susto inicial. Franziu o sobrolho e perguntou:

-Hoje não temos apoio, pois não?

-Não, professor. – Disse Neville, continuando a sorrir – Decidi visitar o senhor.

Snape sentiu seu coração batendo mais rápido mas falou, com a voz controlada:

-Porquê? - Neville sorriu e falou:

-Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor…

-Eu não seu amigo, Longbottom. – Interrompeu Snape, largando os trabalhos e olhando para o aluno. Tentava, a todo o custo, afastar Neville de si, porque temia se descontrolar e agarrar o Gryffindor ali mesmo.

-Eu sei, professor. – Falou o aluno, com um sorriso, sem se abalar com a resposta do professor e Snape sentiu uma vontade louca de o agarrar ali mesmo e o beijar, mas se controlou. Longbottom colocou os braços em cima da mesa e sussurrou:

-Eu gostaria que o senhor fosse mais que um amigo… -Snape sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem, mas pronunciou, com a voz controlada:

-Você bebeu alguma poção ou alguma bebida alcoólica, Longbottom? Do que você… - Mas foi interrompido por Neville, que se atirou para os braços do Slytherin e o beijou. Os pergaminhos caíram ao chão, mas nenhum dos dois reparou. Só sentiam os lábios de um encostados no outro. O Gryffindor agarrou os cabelos de Snape e percebeu que eram macios, não oleosos, como todos diziam. Severus agarrou a cintura do mais novo e acariciou, fazendo com que Neville gemesse. Esse gemido acordou o professor, que se afastou do aluno, confuso e tartamudeou:

-O que…mas… - Se apercebendo de que tinha beijado Neville, largou a cintura do Gryffindor e falou:

-Me desculpe. Não sei o que me deu. - Neville sorriu apaixonadamente e revelou:

-Lhe desculpar, porquê? Se eu também queria. -Snape arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e o aluno disse, docilmente:

-Eu te amo. -O professor sentiu seu coração batendo descompassadamente com a revelação, mas logo se acalmou. Mesmo sendo maior de idade, Neville ainda era seu aluno. Falou, com a voz carregada de sofrimento:

-Não podemos. – O Gryffindor parou de sorrir e ficou triste. Snape sentiu uma vontade estranha de o acariciar, mas se controlou. Neville perguntou:

-Porquê?

-Porque eu sou seu professor e você meu aluno. Vão pensar que eu submeti você e…

Neviile agarrou a mão do professor e, para espanto de Snape, sorriu e falou, com a voz cheia de desejo:

-Mas daqui a uma semana não serei mais seu aluno. – O professor estremeceu com o desejo na voz de Neville. O garoto tinha razão. Queria agarrar o garoto ali mesmo e o possuir, mas esfriou seus sentimentos. Agarrou a cintura do mais novo e o puxou para si. Neviile gemeu de prazer com o contato repentino de seus corpos e Severus sussurrou em seu ouvido, avisando:

-Eu sou um homem muito ciumento e não gosto de partilhar o que é meu. – Neville estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente e a voz rouca do professor em seu ouvido. Sorriu e olhou Snape nos olhos e falou:

-Eu não me importo. - O professor continuou sério e falou:

-Se você é meu, é só meu. Ninguém pode tocar em você.

-Sou todo seu. – Declarou Neville. Snape o empurrou delicadamente para a mesa e o beijou apaixonadamente, enquanto agarrava possessivamente os quadris do mais novo.

-Longbottom… - Sussurrou Snape.

-Neville. Me chame de Neville. – Pediu o Gryffindor, cheio de desejo.

-Neville. –Repetiu Severus e pediu – Me chame de Severus.

Neville sorriu e o beijou apaixonadamente. Severus pensou que era o homem mais sortudo, por ter alguém que o amava de verdade.

FIM

**Notas da Autora: **Oi! Espero que gostem da fic. Snape e Neville ficam tão fofos juntos, que eu não sei como existem tão poucas fics deles. Reviews são bem-vindos. Bjs :D


End file.
